1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a calibration circuit, and more particularly, to a calibration circuit adapted to a voltage regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
A voltage regulator is usually adopted in each existing circuit system for providing a precise output voltage as the reference of other circuit operations. Generally, a voltage regulator generates its own reference voltage and regulates aforementioned output voltage through an operational amplifier and a feedback mechanism.
However, the self-generated reference voltage may not be precise and may come with an error. Besides, the operational amplifier itself may cause offset in the output voltage. Thus, the output voltage of the voltage regulator may not be precise. Such a voltage regulator needs to be calibrated in order to provide a precise output voltage.